Sorted Into Slytherin (Drarry)
by AuraRaine
Summary: Harry James Potter. Raven Hair. Emerald Eyes. Lightening Bolt Scar. Slytherin. That was the thing, The Chosen One was Slytherin. They disapproved because it was a common belief 'There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin.' But could Slytherin do great things for the Wizarding World Saviour to be? Can he get away with being in love with Draco Malfoy?
1. Prologue

Every eye was fixed upon the eleven year old. His jet black hair, emerald eyes and the lightening bolt scar on his forehead had heads turning. The appearance of his new surroundings had not quite settled in. He couldn't help but notice a candle which was floating right beside a teachers head. It was so close to his black, greasy hair he was convinced it would seen be ablaze. The hall had four long tables, filled with older students who were all looking at him, whispering.

He admired the hall around him. The ceiling was a velvety colour and looked like the night sky. He heard a female voice behind him say "It's charmed to look like the night sky, you know?" To her friend. He nervously fixed his glasses.

In his daze, he had not heard what the elderly witch had said. Nearly all the students were gone and sitting at their new house tables. "Parkinson, Pansy." The witch said.

Harry swallowed nervously, he was next. The hat barely touched her head before it yelled out "Slytherin!"

"Potter, Harry."

All the heads in the hall turned to look. They all watched eagerly to see where he was going to placed. He looked at the ginger boy he had been talking to on the train. His eyes widened as his new friend gave him a gently shove forward. He sat down on the stool, gripping it nervously.

He closed his eyes and listened to the hat talk "Hm, difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh yes and thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?"

The boy chewed nervously on his bottom lip. The hat bellowed "Slytherin!"


	2. Chapter One

"Hey, Draco. Can you help me?" Harry called across the room.

Harry was still short considering he was thirteen years old. His hair was an untidy mess, his emerald eyes stood out in comparison to his light skin. His lips were a pale pink, his glasses rested comfortably on his nose. His hair with covered his famous lightening bolt scar.

Being in the Slytherin house he had the privilege of sharing a room with only one person. He had that other houses had to share one large room. It made him cringe. He was also allowed to decorate his own room but his roommate had to agree. He was unfortunate to get Slytherin's only gay student share with him. Despite only being thirteen the boy behaved in such a way that announced he was gay. He only didn't act like that in public because he knew if his father ever found out he would be disinherited.

Harry had let the other design their room but instantly regretted it when his room had been decorated with various shades of pinks and purples. Harry had refused to sleep in a room that looked too feminine and changed the colours to shades of black and blues. He claimed the colours were relaxing and the pink colour was too overwhelming so he wouldn't hurt the other boys feelings.

The blonde haired boy turned around to look at Harry and asked "Yes?"

His hair was slicked back with hair gel, his eyes were a silver and he was almost a deathly pale. People have a tendency to ask if he feels alright due to his pale colour be he was used to it. Harry began "I have a date-"

"With who?" Draco asked quickly.

"Parkinson."

"Get some class, Harry."

"Her family want us together, believe me, I don't want to be with that pug faced girl."

Draco snorted of laughter. "Alright, what did you need help with? Please tell me you aren't wearing that because sweetie, quite frankly, you look like a jumble sale."

Harry frowned "I thought I looked pretty fine."

Draco rolled his eyes "Yes, a blue shirt and a green tie looks absolutely stunning. Take it off. Where exactly are you going?"

"I have to take her out for dinner, out of grounds."

"I didn't even know we were allowed to do that."

"We're not, not really. Her parents nagged, they agreed as long as it was after class and we were back before nine o'clock."

Draco nodded and started rummaging through Harry's clothing. Draco threw his arms in the air with frustration. "Do you not have anything to wear? I will not let you go our looking like you bought your clothes from a corner shop! I'm transfiguring your clothes!"

Draco had turned Harry's t-shirt into a white button down shirt and his jeans into a black pair of suit trousers. He threw them at Harry and yelled "Put them on, your lack of fashion sense is stressful!"

Harry shrugged and took his clothes into their en suite and started to change.

Draco started rummaging through Harry's clothes and found a cardigan, he transfigured it into a black suit jacket. He changed his trainers into a pair of black suit shoes. Draco walked over to his own wardrobe and pulled out a handful of ties. Harry came in with half his suit on. Draco smiled and walked Harry over to the mirror and rested ties on his shoulder. Harry said "Anything pink, the answer is no."

Draco laughed and rested a green tie on his shoulder he smiled "It matches your eyes."

"That it does." He smiled, taking the tie from his grip and looped the tie around the collar of his shirt.

Draco took a waistcoat from his own wardrobe. "I'm not sure if it'll fit but it looks better to have a waistcoat than not to have one."

Draco helped Harry into his waistcoat and it was loose but not the extent it hung off him. Harry put on the suit jacket.

"You look good." Draco smiled.

"I thought I did too." Harry smirked in the mirror.

Draco hit his arm playfully "Go get her, tiger." He teased.

Harry walked into the common room. Pansy looked different. She looked beautiful. Harry stopped on the stairs and his jaw dropped. Draco behind him gave him a gentle push to edge him forward. He admired the girl. Her black hair and been wrapped into loose curls that reached her back. She was wearing a green dress that was loose and matched her figure. Her shoes were three inches which made her the same height as Harry. She had green eye shadow on and it was evident she had a great deal of mascara on. She had a pale lipstick on her lips, she looked tan but it was most likely to do with the holiday she had not long returned from. The green dress made her tan look darker. Harry took her hand and kissed it. She smiled and he said "You look beautiful, Pansy."

She smiled and replied "You don't scrub up too bad either, Potter."

Harry shook his head "Please, call me Harry. We're way past the last name phase, we've been friends for three years."

Pansy looked her arm through Harry's and they both walked through Hogwarts. Draco watched the couple exit the Common Room. He shrugged and went to join Blaise. "What's up?" Blaise asked.

He shrugged in response "Bored, I guess."

Blaise nodded "Still haven't got your way Potter?"

Draco gasped "Excuse me? He's like my brother! I would never!"

Blaise laughed "You mark my words, I bet before we leave Hogwarts you both are an item."

Draco slapped Blaise "Shut up! Stop worrying about everyone else's relationships and work out your own. You're getting lonely, Zabini."

"Back on last name terms? You're on Malfoy."

Meanwhile, Harry and Pansy were sitting in a restaurant. Their meals had already been chosen for them by Pansy's parents, they were rich. Harry sometimes felt intimated by this but he felt comfortable with Pansy. Harry picked at his food, he didn't know what to say. "Have you read The Daily Prophet lately?"

Pansy nodded "They're all looking for Sirius Black, I can't wait for him to be gone."

Harry shook his head "I don't think it's fair. The Dementor's Kiss, it's a cruel way to go, I think I'd rather kill myself than receive a dementor's kiss. I don't really think it's fair. They don't have-"

Pansy interrupted "He should face Azkaban though. He was caught killing muggles and wizards a like."

Harry nodded but continued "They don't have real proof. He went to Azkaban without trial. I think you should have a trial. Azkaban is a horrible, horrible place. I think you need a fair trial before you're put in there. What if Black is innocent, I know it's unlikely but what if he was?"

Pansy looked at Harry confused "Theoretically, if he was innocent - which he isn't. He's suffered, in Azkaban. It's twelve years now, right?"

Harry nodded "Exactly."

Their meal was over and they were finishing their drinks. "We need to talk, you know?" Pansy said.

Harry nodded in agreement "I agree."

"Your parents want us-"

"To be married, yes."

"We're only thirteen."

"It's family tradition to have the bonding done early, we have to agree that we want to be together."

"What do you want?"

"I don't know, that's the thing. Don't take this the wrong way but I have a date with Blaise Zabini, I like Blaise a lot. More than you, I know that's quite rude but I get to choose who I want to be bonded with. Well, it's not a choice it's more a suggestion and my parents discuss it with me. No offence, you're not Pureblood. My family is, that's what makes it unlikely they'll choose you. However, they like you're the chosen one. Despite they probably hated you, now You-Know-Who has gone, they'll take a liking to you, they know you're rich. We all do."

Harry took in the information, nodding. He didn't want to be with the girl, he didn't love her. She was rude, ignorant but she could be a great friend on her terms. "I think you should be with Blaise. Don't get me wrong, you're a lovely girl but I could imagine us fighting a lot and it would be a whole load of misery."

She nodded "I agree."

It was eight-thirty when they had returned to Hogwarts, they were back in the common. Pansy slipped off her shoes and walked around barefoot. Harry laughed "I wouldn't do that, Goyle dropped a drink earlier, it's probably still sticky."

"I don't care, my shoes hurt. I will do exactly what I want when my feet hurt."

Pansy flopped down on the squashy green sofa in an unlady-like fashion. The Common Room was surprisingly warm, it was usually cold due to it being under the lake. The fire was still lit so it let off an orange tinge. The room was filled with black, green and silver. The carpet was green and kept the room warmer. The walls were green and black. The Common Room was emptier than usual, it seemed like most people had gone to bed early.

Harry bid goodnight to Pansy and made his way to bed. Draco was sitting crossed legged on his bed. Harry jumped, not expecting anyone to be awake. Pansy and Harry had sat in the common room, laughing and joking for hours. It was around eleven by the time he had made his way to the room he and Draco shared. Draco jumped onto his knees and asked excitedly "How was it?"

Harry loosened his tie as he responded "It was fine, I guess."

Draco looked at him confused "What do you mean, fine? I look extra fine, it couldn't have been fine."

Harry chuckled "Change my clothes back to the muggle ones, please. The date was alright, I think she's choosing Blaise."

Draco nodded as he transfigured Harry's clothes back into his normal ones. He started putting them into his wardrobes while Harry put on pyjamas. "I'm sorry." Draco said.

Harry shrugged "It's alright, I'm not too worried."

Draco nodded "It's Saturday tomorrow, I have a day planned. For all of us."

Harry laughed "Fine, just don't wake me up any earlier than nine o'clock."

Draco chuckled "No, promises darling." He gave him a cheeky wink before slipping into bed.


	3. Chapter Two

Harry experienced a rather rude awakening from his blond friend. A pillow was shoved in his face while the boy yelled "Harry! Get up or we'll be late! Besides, you need to fix your hair, you look like you have a racoon on your head!"  
Harry mumbled and rolled over grabbing the pillow from the boys grip and aiming it toward him. Draco huffed and pulled Harry's covers from around his waist. Harry clung on to the cover and yanked it which sent the other boy forward. Draco ended up on top of Harry while Harry groaned in pain from the other boys weight.  
"What?" Harry snapped pushing the boy on to the floor.  
Draco landed on the floor with a loud thud. Draco quickly stood up and threw his hands in the air. "Do you even know who I am? Do you know how dusty it is down there?"  
Harry shrugged and swung his legs over the side on the bed. He reached out for his glasses and put them on the end of his nose. The world came into a clear focus and he saw a blond boy staring at him furiously. Harry looked at the clock and it was eight o'clock. He grumbled rubbing his cheek. "I said no early awakenings."  
Draco grinned "I thought you'd say that but this couldn't wait. Look outside!"  
Harry headed toward the window and saw the green tinge of the lake. "What about the lake?"  
Draco huffed "Look above!"  
Harry looked up and realised the top of the lake was frozen and a layer of snow was covering it. "It's been snowing?" Harry asked.  
Draco huffed "What does actually make you happy?"  
Harry thought for a moment before responding "The correct amount of sleep."  
Draco rolled his eyes and snapped "Nine hours is the correct amount of sleep!"  
Harry argued "Not for me, it isn't."  
Draco dragged Harry and said "We only have two hours or we can't go to Hogsmeade!"  
Harry sighed "Draco, it takes me ten minutes to get ready, unlike you. You have a tendency to take a long time, not me. Let me go back to bed."  
"Absolutely not! You have the first shower, I'm going to go wake Blaise up. Harry if I get back here and find you back in bed, I'll-"  
Harry interrupted "You'll what?"  
Draco smirked "Tell everyone what you say in your sleep."  
Harry stood up from his position and started making his way to their en suite.

Draco knocked on Blaise's room door with no response. Draco thudded harder on Blaise's room door yelling "Blaise, we both know you're in there and don't you dare act like you're still asleep because I heard your shower running half an hour ago!"  
Blaise slid off his bed knowing there was no escaping a livid Draco Malfoy. He opened the door and Draco flew forward into his room. Blaise laughed "Serves you right for leaning against the door."  
Draco picked himself up from the floor and questioned "Why are you back in pyjamas?"  
Blaise replied "Draco, for Merlin's sake! It's eight o'clock. We have until nine to get down to breakfast and we leave at ten. We have plenty of time, it's you that we're always waiting for. Look, you get ready."

Draco nodded. He walked into the room he and Harry shared and saw a half naked Harry with a towel wrapped around his waist searching for clothes. Harry's head snapped toward the direction the sound came from. "Sorry, I didn't expect you back yet. Usually you and Blaise have a good twenty minute argument then you come back a get ready." Harry explained.  
Draco shrugged "Doesn't matter, is the bathroom free?"  
Harry smirked "You've never had to pay for it before."  
Draco rolled his eyes "Right Potter, one of us here is wrapped in a towel half naked and that person is running the risk I will shove them outside of our room and lock them outside the room. That person is at great disadvantage."  
When Draco was in the shower, Harry slid on a pair of blue jeans and a blue V-neck t-shirt. The clothes were too big and hung loose on him. Draco constantly complained about this and he also complained about Harry's weight when he came back from summer. Harry had never told Draco he had spent his summer with his muggle aunt and uncle who mistreated him. It would be humiliating for Draco to find out. Draco was a pure-blood wizard from a rich family who were a powerful, well-known family. This was dissimilar to Harry's life. His parents were killed by the infamous dark wizard, Voldemort. He was the only person to ever survive the killing curse, so he had been told. Harry was just a small child and did not remember it. He had been lied to, his aunt and uncle had told him that his parents were killed in a car crash. They poorly treated him and he had recently got the smallest bedroom due to the fact they were frightened of him.

Harry looked in the mirror at his reflection, his emerald eyes stood out and were definitely his most prominent feature. He pulled at his clothes and tried to hide how loose they were. Draco had exited the bathroom and steam was emerging from the room. Draco's hair was wet and stuck on to his forehead. He was wearing a pair of skinny jeans that were a little too skinny. He was in the process of pulling a jumper of over his head when he saw Harry trying to fix his clothing. Draco interrupted Harry's thoughts by coughing which caused the boy to look at him. Draco had pulled a green jumper over his head. Harry thought bitterly 'A least his clothes fit.'  
Draco began "You'll freeze in those!"  
"I have a coat."  
"I don't care, get something from my wardrobe."  
"Draco, I couldn't-"  
"You're like my brother, you can wear my clothes."  
Draco threw a dark blue jumper to Harry. Harry insisted there was no need for Draco to lend him a pair of skinny jeans because he preferred lose jeans anyway. However, that did not stop Draco tailoring them using a spell Harry had never heard before. "Better?" Harry asked.  
"Not quite," Draco responded. "Sit." Draco pointed toward a chair in which he placed in front of the mirror.  
Harry sat down looking in the mirror confused. He realised what was going on when Draco pulled out a hair brush. Harry stood from his chair which caused it to tip over. "Don't even think about it."  
Draco smiled "It won't hurt, I promise. Your hair needs something done to it."  
"Says you, you use a ship load of gel which glues it down. Besides, nothing works."  
"Funny, plonk your backside back on to that chair. I will use spells, if you haven't noticed, you're wandless."  
Harry cursed under his breath but picked up his chair and indeed did, plonk his backside onto the chair. Draco smiled at Harry in the mirror who responded by giving him a filthy look which caused Draco to throw his head back in laughter.

Draco placed his hand on strands of Harry's hair trying to make the experience less painful. He dragged a brush through Harry's hair. The hair however did not agree and simply fell back into place. Harry bit his bottom lip to stop himself laughing at Draco trying to fix his raven, unruly hair. Harry knew nothing worked on his hair, people never usually believed him unless they actually tried. Draco was above him trying to fix his hair and he eventually muttered angrily "It'd be better to shave it off."  
Harry couldn't contain the laugh that emerged from his mouth "I told you, it's unrelenting."  
Draco rolled his eyes and put the hair brush into a drawer "You hair wins this round." Draco muttered so low, Harry almost didn't hear it. Harry chuckled and hung his jacket over his arm. "Ready?" Harry asked Draco.  
Draco nodded, Harry followed Draco out, closing the door of their room behind them.  
At the same time Blaise was coming out of his room. He was wearing a grey pair of jeans with a black jumper. His coat was slung over his shoulder and he turned to lock his room with the key. "You lock your room?" Harry asked.  
"Didn't used to, I heard someone was going through people's rooms, better safe than sorry."  
"I'd hate to break this to you Blaise but we have this thing called magic and I could technically open that door with a spell."  
"On the contrary to most peoples beliefs, our doors can't be unlocked with magic. Why I hear you ask young Draco Malfoy? The keys to our rooms are actually enchanted themselves, so the normal 'Alohomora' can't open these doors. However, if I was to lose the key, to put it nicely, I would be screwed."  
Harry laughed "Thanks for keeping it classy, Blaise. You know I might lock our room, Draco. I have my Nimbus 2001 in there, I don't fancy using one of the Shooting Star brooms that the school provide. By the way, I hope you thanked your father for those broom."  
"Don't worry, I did. He wants Slytherin to win the house cup. Bloody Gryffindor keep getting it right at the last minute."  
"I know, it's annoying. Hopefully now I'm seeker we should win."  
"Now, now Harry. Have you ever heard modesty is an attractive trait?"  
"Nope, never." He replied sarcastically.

Harry went back into their room and rummaged through the drawer to find the golden key shoved right at the back. He picked the key up and shut the door. He locked it and put the key into his back pocket of his jeans. The three boys caught sight of Pansy who was leaning against the wall looking around. "Hey Pansy." Blaise called as they approached her.  
"You're late." She said looking at Draco.  
Draco raised his hands defensively "Hey, hey, hey. This time it wasn't my fault. It was Harry's."  
"Thanks for that. Basically we went to lock the door because there's apparently someone is thieving."  
"Oh, I know. I locked my door too."

The four Slytherin students made their way to the Great Hall to have breakfast. Harry piled his plate with pancakes with syrup. It was on very rare occasions the Great Hall actually served pancakes at all, let alone with syrup. Harry cut a large piece of pancake and shoved it into his mouth. Draco scrunched his nose in distaste "Do you know how many calories are in those?"  
Harry replied "Do you know how many damns I give?"  
Draco rolled his eyes and continued to poke at his porridge. "You know, these pancakes taste a whole lot better than porridge." Harry said teasingly.  
"You know what?" Draco stuck his fork into Harry's pancake and took a large proportion of the pancake. He stuck it into his move and chewed. After swallowing he licked his lips and said "Happy now? I've eaten enough calories that could have provided me with lunch and breakfast!"  
"Oh, come on. It's more likely just breakfast."  
Pansy coughed to get both boys attention "If you two ladies have quite finished squabbling, we need to move or we're not getting to Hogsmeade."  
"Fine. Out of the two of us, Draco's the girl."  
Draco slapped Harry across the arm and Harry smiled "Didn't feel a thing."

The four of them arrived at arrived at Hogsmeade, just making it in time to be registered they were there. "We're going to the shrieking shack." Pansy told them with a wicked grin.  
"Oh, I think not." Draco replied stubbornly.  
"Why not? Is ickle Dracikins scared of a shack?" She taunted.  
"N-no. Of course not."  
"Was that a stutter, Draco dear?"  
"No. It wasn't. I just don't want to go there. It's supposed to be the most haunted place in Britain."  
Pansy rolled her eyes "Come on, Potter."  
Harry shrugged "Sure, why not?"  
Draco pulled on Harry's black jacket. Harry turned to look at Draco who had concern written all over his face. Harry smiled while straightening Draco's green and silver Slytherin scarf and explained "It's fenced off, we can't get too close to it anyway."  
Draco let out a sigh of relief and the two quickly walked to catch up with Blaise and Pansy who had decided to walk ahead.

The four of them were near the shrieking shack when they caught the sight of two Gryffindor students. The two looked familiar, Harry knew the two of them were in his class but he could not quite place their names. He looked at them then he remembered 'Weasley' and 'Granger' He shrugged and proceeded to ignored them. Pansy called over her shoulder "Be careful, it's slip-"  
She stopped her sentence when she heard a thud. She turned to find a blond boy on the floor. He howled exaggeratingly in pain. Harry doubled over laughing at his best-friend laying on his back in snow. Blaise, Pansy and Harry hysterically laughed at Draco, especially when he sat up with folded arms and claimed "It really wasn't that funny."  
Harry stuck out his arm to pull the boy up and said "It really was, that funny."  
He wiped a stray tear that was slipping down his cheek from laughter. The ginger haired boy was walking toward them and asked with a grin "Have a nice trip, Malfoy?"  
The frizzy brown haired girl was trying to pull him back. She awkwardly fixed her hat and pulled her coat around her so she could avoid the gaze of the four Slytherin students. She knew it was idiotic what her friend had done, there was only two of them. What were they going to do if they started to argue?  
"What's the problem?" Blaise asked as he saw Draco looking at the ginger haired boy furiously.  
"Nothing at all, just Weasley here has a problem with me."  
"Oh, I have no problem with you, besides the fact you're ignorant, rude, gay-"  
"Excuse me?" Harry interrupted.  
"Don't tell me he hasn't told you lot? It's so obvious! He's obviously a bloody queer."  
Harry stepped forward, grabbing a fistful of the boys shirt. He pulled him close their noses were almost touching. He said through gritted teeth "You listen here Weasley. You don't dare insult my friend. Even if he was gay, it wouldn't concern you, alright? Draco Malfoy isn't gay because I'm pretty damn sure that he would tell me first. If I hear you're calling him anything else, you'll regret it. You got that?"  
The boy nodded, Harry pushed the boy back and spat "Good, now shove off."

The boy quickly walked away his face red as his hair. Whether it was from embarrassment or humiliation Harry didn't know, nor care. Harry turned to look at Draco who smiled at him "Thanks, Harry."  
"It's alright Draco."  
Blaise elbowed Pansy and she rolled her eyes counting out two galleons. "What's that for?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"We made a bet is all. Blaise won. Don't ask questions."  
Neither boy thought to argue with her, Pansy turned livid in arguments, even worse than Draco. Blaise spoke up and said "Pansy and I are going to buy yours and Draco's Christmas presents, so we're leaving you two alone."  
Draco and Harry nodded. Harry smirked at Draco "See, nothing to worry about! We didn't even get close enough to the shrieking shack."

Draco was looking over Harry's shoulder, eyes wide. Harry slowly turned to see a black dog baring it's teeth at the two of them. Harry tried to recall where he had seen this dog before. He whispered "Draco, stay behind me."  
Draco nodded and chewed his lip to try and ease the nervous feeling he was experiencing. Harry slowly walked toward the dog that growled toward Draco. Harry looked at Draco in confusion and said "Draco, move back. I don't know why but I don't think it likes you."  
Draco snapped "Yeah? Well, I'm not too fond of it either."  
"That's probably why, dogs can sense that. Move back."  
Draco slowly started edging away and the dog looked at Harry. It stopped growing and stared at him. "Draco, you're fine, stay there. Move forward when I tell you to."  
Harry made his way toward the dog who suddenly bounded, knocking him off his fit. The dog had it's weight on him and kept him pinned down. "Get off, it hurts!" Harry said to the dog.  
It crawled off Harry then Harry sat next to the dog. It sat beside him, looking at him in almost awe. Harry signalled for Draco to move forward and he did slowly.  
Harry talked to the dog "Hello boy? Are you lost?"  
The dog excitedly jumped at him. "I guess so, are you hungry?"  
The dog let out a loud back. Harry stroked the dog feeling the ribcage and spine. "You sure are under fed, let's get you something to eat." The dog walked on Harry's left while Draco walked on his right. Draco kept looking at the dog nervously in case it decided to growl. The dog just looked at Draco a few times but ignored him. It paid more attention to Harry. Harry went into a little shop while Draco had to watch the dog. He looked at the black, shaggy dog nervously. The dog nudged Draco with it's big, wet nose which caused Draco to jump. He looked down at the dog then bent down next to it, stroking it's fur. Harry came out carrying various foods which he laid out in front of the dog. Pansy put a hand on Draco's shoulder "Whose dog is that?" She asked.  
"A stray, I think."  
"Very friendly for a stray." She remarked.  
"I wouldn't go that far, I think it wanted it rip my face off at one point. It's protective over Harry, it's weird."  
Harry shrugged and started walking away from the dog. "I sure hope it doesn't follow us." Harry said.  
"I want to buy some Honeydukes chocolate." Blaise announced.  
"Do you know-" Draco began but was stopped by Blaise.  
"How many calories are in it? No, nor do I care. I will become fat and happy if that becomes the case."  
Harry snorted at Blaise's jokes, Draco looked at him horrified. "You'd rather be fat?"  
"And happy, yes. I'd rather be fat than worry about calories like some of us. Of course, I won't mention any names."  
Pansy joined in with Harry's laughter as Draco screwed up his face in disgust. "Well, I'll have a great body while you're shovelling in Honeydukes chocolate. Besides, not only is it laden with calories, it makes you feel physically sick after a while."  
Blaise merely rolled his eyes in response.

The four of them heading into Honeydukes buy various products. Draco sniffed. "Draco, are you sure you don't want anything?" Harry offered while he was holding an armful of sweets. He'd picked up Acid Pops, Cauldron Cakes, Chocolate Frogs, Liquorice Wands, Jelly Slugs, Sugar Quills and Honeydukes Best Chocolate. Draco folded his arms and shook his head. "Why have you got so many packets of sweets?"  
Harry shrugged "Stocking up for the long road ahead."  
Draco rolled his eyes. "We've got to go soon, it's getting dark and with the Dementors looking for Sirius Black, it's not good to still be here."  
Harry nodded "I agree, I'll go pay for this, we'll get Blaise and Pansy then head up to school. Alright?" Draco nodded.  
The four of them returned to school, bearing gifts and chocolate, lots of chocolate. Besides Draco, who had already bought Christmas presents and refused to buy any sweets. "Bugger!" Harry cursed.  
"What?" Blaise asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"I forgot my lesson with Lupin today!"  
Harry pulled the key from his back pocket and handed it Draco. He also gave his bagful of sweets to Draco and sprinted toward Professor Lupin's office. He composed himself then knocked on the door.  
He heard a voice calmly say "Come in."  
Harry hadn't thought through what he was going to say. He pushed open the door to see his Professor Lupin's brown hair was messy and the grey flicks seemed more prominent than usual. His eyes looked tired so did the rest of his body. Harry didn't mean to watch him so closely words tumbled from his mouth "Are you alright, Professor?"  
"I'm fine, Harry. Thank-you for asking."  
"Sir, I'm sorry I missed our lesson. I didn't mean to, I went to Hogsmeade with my friends and it slipped from my mind. I'm really sorry, Professor."  
"It's fine, I forgot I scheduled it on the same day as the Hogsmeade trip, it didn't surprise me you forgot when I realised. Don't fret. You sound exactly like your father."  
"You knew my dad?"  
"Knew? That would be an understatement, we were best-friends in Hogwarts, he was exactly like you, except Gryffindor, of course. Now, that lesson, we can reschedule it for two weeks time?"  
"That would be great, thank-you Professor."  
"You're welcome, now get back to your Common Room before it gets too late, you don't want any detentions and neither will your friend outside."

Harry looked at his Professor confused but opened the door to see Draco standing outside. He turned to look at the Professor but he just smiled in response.  
Draco smiled at Harry who looked at him confused. "He knew you were there."  
"Professors have weird things like that. They know everything." Draco replied.  
Harry nodded in agreement "I think they know a little too much, if you ask me."  
"You know, when I said I had today planned out? I really didn't have what happened today in mind."  
"I could imagine, it was fun though wasn't it? Spending time outside of Hogwarts, just the four of us. I did miss Crabbe and Goyle when Weasley opened his big mouth."  
"It was fun, I had a good time. It might not seem like I did, but I honestly really did."  
"I'm glad you did, Draco."


	4. Chapter Three

"Did you hear?" Harry called over to Draco.  
"About?"  
"Sirius Black apparently attack Gryffindor."  
"I'll believe that when I see it."  
"Apparently they're pretty shaken up."  
"Isn't that a shame?"  
"Draco, why are you so difficult? Can't you actually show some empathy?"  
"For Gryffindor's are you stupid? Actually don't bother answering that, we both know the answer to that question."  
"You know, you're getting ruder by the minute?"  
"It's not rude, it's the truth."  
"Draco, shut your ungodly mouth and straighten your tie! We're late for breakfast, unless you want Pansy screeching for us to get downstairs, get your backside into gear and move yourself. I'll meet you downstairs, lock the room."  
Draco nodded and sent Harry on his way with a flick of his wrist. Draco looked at himself in the mirror, straightening his uniform. Draco had a pale complexion, blond hair that appeared unnatural. He knew his hair looked ridiculous gelled back but his hair was becoming too long. The only way to hide how long and untidy the hair was, was to slick it back. He touched his hair and it had set into place. His grey eyes seemed to be lighter than usual. He smiled, feeling satisfied about how he looked and picked up the key, locking the door behind him.

Pansy, Blaise and Harry were all waiting for him in the Common Room, he loved having good friends such as them. He also had Crabbe and Goyle, despite the fact they followers rather than friends, they were helpful when anyone become feisty. Draco was taken out of his thoughts when a girl with black hair walked toward him and punched him on the arm. "Why are you so late?"  
Draco shrugged and replied "Beauty takes time, not that you would know about that."  
Blaise spluttered, he unsuccessfully tried to pass it as a cough. Pansy whirled around a glared daggers at him. Harry quietly mumbled "If looks could kill."  
Pansy glared at the three boys and huffed "Draco, shut your mouth, no wonder no-one besides us likes you! Blaise, you're encouraging him, so you too, shut your mouth. Finally Harry, just shut your mouth. All three of you, just keep your mouths closed. You're worse than girls!"

The group of four walked toward The Great Hall, people often flinched at the sight of them. The Slytherin reputation was always helpful when they wanted something done or people to get out of the way. A first year Slytherin was sitting at the table, evidently waiting for her friends. She had been saving seats. Draco strode over to the brunette girl and sneered. "You're in our seats."  
She answered "They're not your seats, anyone can sit her."  
The girl appeared tanned, when her icy blue eyes met Dracos grey eyes, she flinched. She grabbed her books and rose from the seat. "S-sorry, M-Malfoy, here's your seats."  
Draco smirked "Thanks."

Pansy slid into the seat beside Draco while Blaise and Harry sat opposite. Harry was sitting opposite Pansy but he had a view of all the other tables. He looked past the black haired girl and saw Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. The ginger haired boy was shovelling food into his mouth while the girl crinkled her nose at him. Harry asked "Have you ever considered making a truce with Weasley and Granger?"  
Blaise looked at him, he said shocked "I think he's francizing with the enemy, he can't be trusted!" Blaise smirked when the colour from Harry's face drained from shock. "Just kidding, I don't think Slytherin and Gryffindor have ever clicked. I guess it just happens. I don't know, I've never thought about it."  
Pansy said "I've never thought about it, I mean our houses are the only place we really make friends, we can't go into each other's common rooms, so what's the point?"  
Draco spoke up "Speaking of common rooms, what's our new password? It's been two weeks since it last changed."  
Pansy sniffed "It's a good job you have me, you'd be stuck outside the common room! It's Potions."  
Harry rolled his eyes "These passwords are becoming random. Why can't it just change once every three months?"  
"Do you want people sneaking into our common room?" Pansy asked sarcastically.  
"Why are you always right?"  
"I'm a girl, we're always right."

Potions classes were always a nightmare for Harry. He was hopelessly bad at Potions, that's why he always paired up with Draco. That's the only reason he ever passed Potions. Despite Snape's disliking for Harry, he never appeared to deduct points. There was no surprise, people knew Snape was particularly bias toward his own house. Snape appeared to be more unhappy than usual. The black, greasy haired man was glaring daggers at every student in the classroom. He was dressed in black head to toe. He pointed toward the board "Copy notes, if I hear one complaint, you're out and good luck finding someone to copy from."

Harry rolled his eyes, however without complaint he began copying notes. His hand starting to ache after a short while, he shook his hand to regain feeling in his numb finger tips. Suddenly, Harry felt something hit the back of his head. He caught sight of an origami bird laying on the floor. Harry glared at Blaise and Pansy who were both laughing at his expense. He unfolded the parchment which had one word written on it; "Bored." Harry rolled his eyes and scrunched the paper into a ball, he watched Snape to check he wasn't looking and threw the parchment at Blaise. Blaise jumped amd Harry had to stifle laughter. Draco nudged him and he noticed Snape rise from his desk. Harry quickly began writing, hoping Snape hadn't witnessed what had happened.

Harry managed to copy the notes from the board. When class was dismissed he smiled to himself. His favourite class was next. Harry enjoyed having Professor Lupin teach the class. He was the first teacher who actually knew what he was doing or wasn't completely insane and trying to kill him. He walked into class and slid into his seat beside Blaise. Pansy and Draco sat in front of them. Windows slammed starting from the back of the class. The room gradually grew darker as Professor Snape made his was to the front of the class. "What is he doing here?" Harry mumbled to Blaise.  
Blaise shrugged "No idea, I know he wanted the Defence Against the Dark Arts class but I didn't think he'd kill Professor Lupin off."  
Harry said "Blaise, don't jinx it!"  
"Don't jinx what?"  
"Muggle expression, means don't say that or it'll bring bad luck or it might actually happen. It depends on the scenario."  
Blaise nodded "Why didn't you just say that?"  
"It was for the effect!"

Snape was at the front of the class and he pulled down a white screen. He spat "Turn to page three hundred and ninety-four."  
The sound of rustling pages was loud and everyone had opened their books to the page.  
A voice said "Werewolves?"  
Snape asked "Which one of you can tell me the difference between an animagus and werewolf?"  
Granger raised her hand. The frizzy haired girl looked impatient when the Professor insisted that nobody knew the answer. She suddenly said "Please sir, an animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into an animal, a werewolf has no choice."  
Draco suddenly howled like a werewolf creating the Slytherin half of the classroom to laugh. Harry scribbled something onto a piece of parchment and threw it at Draco's head. He turned and picked it from the floor. He unrumpled the paper, through the creases in capital letters it read "Idiot."  
Draco turned to face Harry and rolled his eyes "Don't act like it isn't yours, I've copied your homework before. I know your handwriting, Harry."  
Harry laughed "Jokes on you, I never have a clue what I'm writing."  
Draco snorted and turned back to the front.  
Meanwhile, Granger was getting an earful from Snape "Are you unable to restrain yourself or do you take pride in being an insufferable know it all? As an antidote for your ignorance, on my desk by Monday morning. Two rolls of parchment, on the werewolf and particularly emphasis on recognising it."  
Harry said "But sir, it's Quidditch tomorrow!"  
Snape leaned over the desk and sneered "Then I suggest you take extra care, Mr Potter. Loss of limb will not excuse you."

After class was dismissed Harry groaned "Why is he so insufferable? I absolutely hate him!"  
Pansy shrugged "It's only to you, anyway shall we go to dinner?"  
Harry shook his head "It's fine, you go ahead, I'll meet you later. I'm going for a walk."  
Draco asked "Do you want me to come with you?"  
Harry shrugged "If you want, I suppose."  
They said good-bye to Pansy and Blaise who headed to dinner.

Harry and Draco walked around the outside of Hogwarts. "I wish I had my scarf." Harry said.  
"We can go back."  
Harry shook his head "It's fine, don't worry. I just need to clear my head, Snape really gets under my skin."  
Draco chuckled "You have a Gryffindor temper you know?"  
"How funny, now shut up."  
Harry and Draco walked around the Hogwarts grounds in a comfortable silence. Draco froze "Harry, do you hear that?"  
"What?"  
"Don't act like you didn't hear a dogs growl."  
Draco turned around to see a black shaggy dog behind them. Draco edged away from Harry. Harry turned to look at the dog. The dog bounded toward him, knocking him off his feet. Harry landed on the floor with the dog on top of him. The dog barked enthusiastically. Harry sat up stroking the dogs fur. Harry called "Draco! Come say hi!"  
Draco shrugged. "I don't think it likes me very much."  
The dog walked over to Draco, sniffed at him then jumped up at Draco. Draco stepped back "It's muddy! I don't want to get muddy!"  
Harry shrugged and called the dog over. The dog sat on Harry's lap and he laughed "Boy, I think you're a bit big to be sitting on me." Harry patted the space beside him and the dog sat down beside him. Harry stroked the dog. Harry said to the dog "That's Draco, don't mind him. He's a sissy, in other words, he's gay. He's always like that."  
Draco yelled "Are you telling my personal life to a dog? You're telling a dog about a part of my life my father doesn't even know about!"  
Harry shrugged "It's not like the dog is going to tell anyone. I mean, it's a dog for crying out loud!"  
Draco huffed "Could be a person in disguise."  
Harry laughed "Draco, I highly doubt that."

Harry looked at the dog "Hey, Draco? Is this the dog from Hogsmeade?"  
Draco stared at the dog for a few moments before nodding "I think it is."  
"What is it doing here?" Harry asked.  
"Not the slightest clue, I wonder how it even found Hogwarts."  
"What do we do about it?"  
"Leave it, it'll probably go back to Hogsmeade."  
Harry nodded before patting the dog on the head. "Let's go get dinner."

The two boys met their friends who had saved them seats opposite them. Harry put chicken on his plate while Draco scrunched his nose "Does Hogwarts actually serve anything healthy?"  
Harry rolled his eyes "If it's that much of an issue, we can go to the kitchen. Yes, I know where it is. It's by the Hufflepuff common room, there's a painting of a fruit bowl. Tickle the pear. It'll giggle and squirm then turn into a door knob, you can just walk in."  
Draco rolled his eyes "Don't worry, I'll eat something. I don't want to cause that much trouble."  
"You'll never believe what just happened." Harry said to Blaise and Pansy.  
"What?" Blaise asked curiously.  
"That dog that was in Hogsmeade is outside, Draco and I came across it on our walk."  
"Is that all? I thought you were going to say something exciting."  
Harry put a piece of chicken on his fork and flicked it toward Blaise. The piece missed and hit Pansy on the nose. Harry's hand slapped across his mouth in shock. "I'm sorry, Pansy."  
Both Blaise and Draco were laughing but Pansy was oblivious to this. She screamed "Harry James Potter! You are dead!"  
The hall had fallen silent, Harry got up from his seat and bolted toward the door, Pansy close behind him, chasing him. The Great Hall suddenly broke back into a loud chatter. Blaise and Draco still continuing to laugh. "Did you see her face?" Blaise gasped out.  
"Did you see Harry? The way the colour from his face drained!"  
Both boys were in hysterics, even when Pansy and Harry returned to the table. Harry had a red mark across his face which matched Pansy's hand.  
Both Draco and Blaise laughed again when they saw the smug look on Pansy's face and the red mark across Harry's face.

That evening, Pansy and Draco were sitting on the green, squashy sofa in the common room. Harry had finished his work for Snape and he got up from his seat to join them. Blaise was in the corner talking to a few boys in their year. Harry heard Pansy say "How about Neville Longbottom?"  
Draco screwed up his face "No, chance. What about Seamus Finnigan?"  
Pansy shrugged "Besides being Gryffindor, he's alright. I love his accent, Irish. His face isn't too bad, what do you think Draco?"  
Draco shrugged "I don't know, his body doesn't seem too bad. I mean have you seen his butt? It's pretty nice. His face isn't too bad either. His hair looks clean and soft. I do like his accent. What about you, Harry? What do you think?"  
Harry had never listened to Pansy and Draco discussing boys but he knew the did. Harry said "I think I need some heterosexual conversation. I'll be over there, talking with Blaise if you need me."

Harry was hovering above his team mates, he just wanted a glimpse of the snitch. He could hear the yelling from the stands. Draco, Blaise and Pansy were watching Harry closely. Slytherin was winning the match against Hufflepuff, all they needed was Harry to catch the snitch. Draco didn't doubt Harry could do it, he knew Harry would catch the snitch. Draco was never interested in playing Quidditch, or even the sport itself. He only got interested because it was custom at Hogwarts. Not only that, Harry played. His best-friend playing in the matches prevented him from not turning up. Harry was good at Quidditch, the best Draco had seen. Even, perhaps the best Quidditch player in Hogwarts, in Draco's opinion.

Harry suddenly shot upwards. It was evident he had caught sight of the snitch, the Slytherin stands roared in excitement. Cedric Diggory had not seen Harry until too late. The Slytherin team continue scoring points but the crowd were not interested. They were trying to catch a glimpse of the two seekers trying to catch the snitch. The game depended on this. Lee Jordan commentating had focused the two seekers. Suddenly the stadium gasped in horror when they saw a body falling toward the floor. The person was motionless and appeared to be unconscious. Draco hit Pansy's arm and shrieked "That's Harry!"  
A spell had been cast by someone from somewhere in one of the stands, no-one was focusing on who had cast the spell. It may slowed Harry's fall but he still collided with the Quidditch pitch ground with a sickening crack. For Harry, everything was black.

"Is he awake?"  
"Will you shut up? Obviously not."  
"The pair of you, shut up! Look, he's waking up!"  
Harry groaned in pain as his eyes fluttered open. The world was a hazy mess but he could recognise the outlines of his three best-friends, Pansy, Blaise and Draco.  
"Glasses?" Harry asked.  
Pansy looked through Harry's glasses before handing them to him. "Harry, your eyesight is awful."  
"Thank-you for your input Pansy, if you haven't noticed, I know. I wear glasses for a reason."  
Pansy rolled her eyes "Even when you're in pain, you still manage to be completely insufferable." Harry placed the glasses on the end of his nose then asked "Who won?"  
He could tell the outcome from the silence from his three friends.  
"Damn it!" Harry cursed.  
"It's alright Harry, it's not your fault." Draco said.  
"We know it was Dementors, you can't help it." Blaise continued.  
"Besides, no-one is mad. Cedric Diggory wanted a rematch when he heard you'd fallen off your broom because he felt it was unfair, he also found out it was Dementors. However, I don't think there will be a rematch." Pansy added on.  
"What about my broom?" Harry inquired.  
Draco replied "Look, don't worry. It blew toward the Whomping Willow where it was destroyed by the tree. Don't worry, I'm sure my father will replace it, he won't want Slytherin to lose. Besides, I'm very persuasive."  
Harry sighed "No, it's fine. I can afford to replace it but it felt like my broom. You know?"  
Draco patted his shoulder "I know, I'm sorry."  
"It's not your fault."  
"I know, let's get Madam Pomfrey to check you over, then we can get out of here."


	5. Chapter Four

It had been weeks since Harry had been released from the clutches of Madam Pompfrey in the hospital wing. He and Draco walked around the Hogwarts castle in a comfortable silence. It was a Saturday, the weather was warming up so more people were outside. The weather was still cold and people were walking with their house scarfs wrapped around their neck to keep them warm. Harry and Draco had been walking the castle for a while, discovering corridors they didn't know existed. Neither of them worried about getting back because they knew they'd eventually find their way back. The corridors were deserted besides a few students who were wandering aimlessly. However, the corridor the pair had found seemed bleak. It appeared it had not be tended to in years. The corridor was covered in a thick layer of dust which caused Harry to sneeze almost instantly. The room smelt like neglect. Harry examined the corridor trying to ignoring the tickling feeling in his nose. "What do you think this corridor was?"

Draco shrugged "No idea. No-one's been down here in years. I wonder it leads."

"Me too, shall we follow it?"

"Why not?"

Draco ran his finger across a table in a scrunched his nose. "It really is filthy."

"Thank-you for that observation Draco, I hadn't noticed."

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you, Harry."

"If you say so."

The corridor was gloomy and lifeless. Harry had a strange feeling walking down the corridor. One he could not express with words. It felt like he did not belong in this part of the school. Whether it be because he had never been there or it had been abandoned for so long, he felt uncertain about investigating the corridor. Despite this feeling, he pushed aside his thoughts and continued walking through the corridor. Everything in the corridor was covered in a thick layer of dust, the carpet was a grey colour than the mix of black and grey it appeared it should have been. The walls were a dark shade of red which seemed to make the corridor feel warmer. There were tables in the corridor along with a few empty portraits. Harry turned to look at Draco who was holding a piece of parchment. Harry asked "What does it say?"

Draco read "Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Pronge. Purveyors of aids to magical mischief-making are proud to present The Marauders Map."

"What does it do?"

Draco opened the parchment and said "It's a map of Hogwarts. It shows everyone in Hogwarts. Look, you can see Dumbledore. He's pacing in his office."

Harry looked over Draco's shoulder and did see Dumbledore pacing back and forth in office. The thought of Dumbledore worried unnerved Harry for a reason he couldn't put his finger on.

Harry pointed at the map "Look, this is where we are. Blaise and Pansy are in the common room over there, Crabbe and Goyle are in the kitchens."

Draco rolled his eyes "Yes, thank-you Harry. I really couldn't that for myself."

Harry rolled his eyes and walked past Draco to the end of the corridor. The corridor lead to a neglected room. The room was neglected and cold. Despite this, the room felt safe. The room had a squashy red couch, with arm chairs of the same colour. The walls were red and gold. There was a small fireplace which appeared it had not been lit in years. The rugs were red and gold and were also covered in a thick layer of dust. On the wall four names were scratched into the wall. The handwriting was messy and very similar to Harry's. It read "Moony, Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail, crashed here." Harry smiled, there was something familiar about the names, something he couldn't press his finger on.

Harry suddenly sneezed and dust flew around the room. Draco flopped down into one of the settees and dust flew around. He coughed and stood up. He rubbed down his clothes and exclaimed "Oh wonderful! Now, I'm bloody filthy!"

Harry rolled his eyes asked "What did you honestly think was going to happen."

"Clearly, not that."

The room looked like it had once been occupied by four teenagers who evidently belonged to Gryffindor. Harry couldn't help but admire the room. It looked like it had been cleared out by them on their last day, a few drawers had been left open, candles that had once been lit were still in the same place. Curtains that looked burnt, whether it had been an accident or intentional, Harry would never know. It felt welcoming but lost at the same time.

"I have a feeling we should leave." Harry said.

"I suppose so, come on. Let's go."

Harry and Draco walked back through the corridor. When they were back into the familiar corridors of Hogwarts after many confusing twists and turns. Also a few screams at each other claiming they would be going the wrong way. Draco stopped and handed Harry the map. "I don't want it, why would I want to stalk people? It's all yours."

Harry laughed "If this is your way of trying to be nice, it's really not working. Let's go back to the common room."

Harry slid the map into the back pocket of his jeans and the pair continued to make their way to down to the Slytherin Dungeons. Harry debated whether he should show Pansy and Blaise the map but decided against when he knew the pair would come up with an evil plan to kill someone.

Monday morning. Harry hated Monday. Draco had decided to take the first shower so Harry knew he'd end up being late. He hammered on the bathroom door yelling "Draco Malfoy, get your backside out here. Move yourself, you're not the only one who needs a shower! I have classes and breakfast too, besides do you want Pansy to yell-"

He stopped yelling when the bathroom door flew open. Draco had a white towel wrapped around his waist. His chest was dry but his wet hair was dripping on to his shoulders, getting them wet again. Harry blinked and then stepped back to let the boy through into their room.

Harry muttered "Thank-you." Before stepping to a warm shower.

By the time he had got out of the shower, Draco was fully dressed and had dried his hair with a quick-drying spell. He was muttering under his breath trying to fix his hair. Harry quickly slid on his robes and ran a comb through his hair. His hair wouldn't lay flat, it never did. He left his unruly hair to do whatever it wished. Harry grabbed Draco by the wrist and dragged the boy out of their room, locking the door behind them.

Pansy and Blaise were waiting in the common room, as they usually did. Pansy began a full rant how the pair were late every single morning and she was getting sick of it. She claimed that if the pair were late again she would not wait for them and would go to breakfast with Blaise. She had this rant, every single morning because the two of them were late; every single morning.

The four did make it down to breakfast, eventually. They sat in their seats which no-one dared to sit in. Everyone had their seats at the table in the mornings, no-one would dare mess with that order or they knew they would be threatened to move and if they didn't they would be on a 'hit list.'

Harry helped himself to beans on toast while Draco looked for the healthiest he could find. He unhappily picked at his porridge. "Why don't you just eat scrambled egg or something?" Pansy asked.

Draco shrugged. "I don't want to put on weight."

Pansy said "Just because you look healthy does not make you healthy. Being scared to eat something unhealthy is not healthy. You need to eat a mixture, eating bad things occasionally isn't unhealthy."

Draco rolled his eyes "Pansy, no offence. I don't really care. I'm content eating my porridge, you're happy shovelling in beans, egg, sausage and toast. I don't pick on your diet, so don't pick on mine."

Pansy started to raise her voice "Liar! You should have seen your face in Hogsmeade when we went into Honeydukes! You pick on what we eat all the time, I'm starting to get sick of you Draco. I've put up with you for three years and you're becoming a right bast-"

"That's quite enough!" Blaise said rising from his seat. "Pansy, go."

Pansy stood up from her seat and stormed out of the hall in a rage. Blaise sighed "I'll see you in class, don't worry I'll calm her down. It's probably that time of the month. Harry, you sort him out."

Harry nodded. Draco called after Blaise "I sure hope 'him' isn't me because I have a name!"

Harry said "Draco, you're becoming a real pain. Stop snapping at people, we're all used to it but it's becoming too much. We're all really tired at the moment, Pansy is right though. It's not healthy to be afraid of unhealthy food."

"I'm not afraid! I just prefer to eat healthily, alright?"

"Alright, I believe you."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I do."

Owls suddenly streamed into the hall. Draco looked at the owls and said "Hey, Harry. Isn't that your owl?"

He nodded "Yeah, I'm not sure who's sending me letters though."

A package was slammed into the middle of the table and Hedwig landed beside Harry. He sighed giving her the crust of his toast before she hooted happily and flew back to the Owlery. What felt like everyone on the Slytherin table was looking at him. He stood up and pulled the package closer to him. Draco nudged him "Well, go on. Open it."

Harry slowly opened the package and he recognised the present almost instantly. Draco gasped "A firebolt. The newest, fastest racing broom. Who sent it?"

Harry looked at the paper and said "It doesn't say."

It was early evening, Harry was preparing himself for his lesson with Professor Lupin. He was staring absent minded. He didn't even realise Draco walk in the room, pick up a book and leave again. Harry stared at one name. 'Peter Pettigrew.' He believe Peter Pettigrew was killed by Sirius Black. He assumed there was something wrong with the map. He decided it was best he headed to his lesson with Professor Lupin, he didn't want to miss it again.

"Now, are you sure about this Harry? You know this is very advanced magic, far beyond the ordinary wizarding level."

"I'm sure."

"Well, everything is set up. Now the spell I'm going to try to teach you, is called the Patronus Charm. Did you ever hear of it?"

"No, sir."

"Well, the patronus is a sort of magic positive force. For the wizard who can conjure one it works as a shield, the dementor feeding on it rather than him. In order for it to work, you need to think of a memory. Not just any memory, a very happy memory, a powerful memory. Can you do this?"

"Yes, sir."

"Close your eyes. Concentrate. Explore your past. Do you have a memory? Lose yourself in that memory, then speak the incantation Expecto Patronum."

"Expecto Patronum."

"Very good."

"Shall we? Wand at the ready."

Harry raised his wand and nodded at the Professor. The professor lifted a lid of an old looking trunk.

The room was filled with a cold feeling. All happiness was drawn from the room. Harry cried "Expecto Patronum!" Nothing happened. He yelled again "Expecto Patronum." He tried again weakly "Expecto Patronum!" He heard a loud scream and darkness engulfed him.

Harry woke up with his Professor beside him "It's alright, deep breaths. I didn't expect you to do it the first time. That would have been remarkable. Eat this, you'll feel better."

The professor handed Harry a piece of chocolate. Harry said "That was one nasty dementor." As he bit into the chocolate.

"No, no, no. That wasn't a dementor Harry. That was a boggart. The real thing will be worse, much, much worse. As a matter of interest, what were you thinking? Which memory did you choose?"

"The first time I rode a broom."

"That's not good enough, no not nearly good enough."

"There's another memory. It was the happiest I ever felt."

"It was the happiest I ever felt."

Harry nodded.

"Then, let's give it a try. You feel ready?"

"Just do it."

The horrible creature was released from the box. Harry cried "Expecto Patronum!"

Silver erupted from the end of his wand. A silver stag jumped around the room, pushing the dementor into the box it originally came from.

Harry replayed his memory. It was the time he'd made his first real friend. When he shook Draco Malfoy's hand in the corridor in first year. He remembered the boy from Madam Malkins robes for all occasions. He shook his hand and they'd been best-friends from there on. He smiled to himself at the thought of the memory, he'd met his first real friend.

"Well done, Harry!"

Harry asked "Was that a stag?"

The professor nodded "Yes, the same as your father's."

Harry smiled. The thought of his Professor knowing his father was warming in some ways. "Did you know my mother?"

He nodded "Yes, Lily had a way to see good things about people, especially when they couldn't seem them themselves. We were both prefects in Hogwarts, she was a lovely woman and your father was a great man. They were certainly made for each other."

It was almost comforting to hear someone talk about his parents, especially someone who was their friend. Harry picked up the map which had fallen from his pocked. The professor frowned "Harry, where did you find this?"

"In a corridor, with my friend Draco."

"What exactly is it?"

"Well, it's a map of Hogwarts you see. I found something strange about it though."

"What is that?"

"The name Peter Pettigrew was on there, it must be wrong because Peter Pettigrew isn't alive."

The professor mumbled something under his breath which sounded like "The map never lies."

Harry looked at the professor confused. He eventually said to Harry "I don't think you should have possession of this map, I actually believe the caretaker had confiscated it at one point. I'm not accusing you of stealing it, no. However, I do not believe you should have it."

Harry nodded and silently handed the professor the map.

Four words stayed in his head 'The Map Never Lies.'


	6. Chapter Five

Harry felt confident. The next Quidditch match was that afternoon. He was determined to win the match. Slytherin needed to win their match against Gryffindor to win the house cup. Harry had messed up last time but this time he was prepared. He was ready to cast a patronus if need be, he would not lose the match. He scoffed down his breakfast, which Draco scrunched his nose at Harry for doing so. Harry rolled his eyes and made his was to the Quidditch pitch. He smiled at his fellow Quidditch team members. They all nodded and revised their formation. They were prepared.

"Draco, did you see? I caught the snitch and produced a patronus! I got rid of the Dementors!"

Draco bit his lip, debating whether or not to tell Harry the truth. "What Draco? You bite your lip when you're nervous, what's wrong?"

Draco sighed "It wasn't Dementors you hit. It was a few idiots from our house making fun of you for the last match. Don't worry, they got an earful from Pansy, I don't think they'll do that again."

Harry smiled and shrugged. "We've basically got the house cup in the bag though. Come on, let's go. I'm hungry."

Draco nodded in agreement "Yeah me too, shall we go to the kitchen and persuade the House Elves to make us a pie?"

Harry gasped "Draco Malfoy, eat a pie? Am I dreaming? All the calories!"

Draco shoved Harry and said "Oh shove off! I can eat pie, I can eat exactly what I want."

Harry laughed "Well, I never thought I'd see the day where Draco Malfoy chooses to eat something unhealthy!"

Draco rolled his eyes and said "Have a shower because no offence or anything, you reek."

Harry replied "No matter how often you say 'no offence' it's still offensive!"

Harry quickly showered and pulled his clean robes on quickly. Draco waited outside the Slytherin Quidditch Team changing rooms. Harry walked out still pulling his shirt over his head and Draco could not help but to admire his toned chest. Draco shook the thought, Harry was his friend. The pair made their way to the kitchens where the house elves happily obliged to make them a cherry pie.

Harry suddenly started conversation "Hey, Draco. Is there anyone you're interested in?"

Draco shrugged "No, not really. I mean most boys here are straight anyway, so no. What about you?"

Harry shrugged "Cho Chang is really pretty."

Draco said "Yeah, too bad she's dating Cedric Diggory."

Harry asked "Who is Cedric Diggory?"

"Oh, he's that guy, he's like really tall-"

Draco was cut off by an elf handing Harry the pie. Draco looked at the elf and said "Dobby?"

The elf squeaked nervously "Master Draco."

Draco chuckled "Nope, no longer your master."

The boys made their way back to their common room eating pie. "D'you reckon we should tell Pansy and Blaise about the pie?" Draco inquired.

Harry shook his head and said "No, quickly eat it or they'll eat most of it."

Draco took another piece of the pie and shoved it into his mouth "Mmm, taste so good."

Harry rolled his eyes "Draco, do you really need to make noises?"

"What noises?"

"You bloody well know what noises I'm talking about."

When the pair arrived in the Common Room, Pansy and Blaise were sitting on the sofa in deep conversation. Pansy caught sight of them and called across the common room "Where have you been?"

She made her way toward them with Blaise beside her and Draco lied "The library."

Pansy said "Oh, so that's why you have crumbs on your face. Your both terrible liars by the way. Come on, we're all going to the kitchen. Next time, share food."

Harry mumbled under his breath "Harry doesn't share food."

Pansy shot him a glare. The four of them made their way to the kitchen.

They heard the slapping of feet and erratic breathing behind them. They all turned to look and saw a dog with a rat in it's mouth and two students chasing it. They recognised the two students as Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. The ginger boy was closer to the dog and yelled "Give me back Scabbers!"

The frizzy haired girl was close behind him, they were both panting but ran past the four friends. Pansy hissed "Let's follow them."

The four of them ran close behind them but they didn't notice as they were preoccupied chasing the dog. The dog ran straight into the Whomping Willow, the branches had stopped swaying and the six of them ran behind. The dog plopped the rat on to the floor. Hermione Granger hissed "What are you all doing here?"

Pansy shrugged "See what the hell you were doing, chasing a dog."

Ron yelled "It took my rat."

They heard a voice behind them say "I'm a he, not an it."

Draco quickly looked at the person and hissed at Harry "I told you! Didn't I? I don't you that dog could be a dog and disguise and now we're standing in front of-"

Draco stopped when he realised who he was ranting in front of. His eyes widened and he stuttered "S-Sirius B-B-Black."

Sirius Black was unkempt, his eyes were dark. His skin was filthy as were his clothes. He looked tired, his clothes were ripped and unclean.

The frizzy haired girl grabbed Harry's arm and yanked him behind her. She said "If you're hear to kill Harry, you'll have to go through me first."

She raised her wand toward him.

He said "No, only one will die tonight."

Harry pushed the girl who was in front of him out of his way and ran toward Sirius Black. Pansy shrieked "Harry, no!"

He wrestled the man to the floor and raised his wand. The man laughed "Are you going to kill me, Harry?"

The door flew open and Professor Lupin was in the doorway. He yelled "Expelliarmus!"

Harry's wand flew from his hand and the Professor signalled for Harry to move. The boy ran back to his friends and the two Gryffindors. Hermione pulled him behind her again and tried to prevent him from moving.

The Professor kept his wand pointed toward the prisoner and said "Well, well Sirius, looking rather ragged, aren't we? Finally the flesh shows the madness within."

"Well, you'd know all about the madness within, wouldn't you Remus?"

The two embraced into a hug. A friendly, warm hug. One which would be shared between two best-friends. Sirius said "I've found him, let's kill him."

The frizzy haired Gryffindor yelled toward the Professor "No! We've trusted you and all this time, you've been his friend! He's a werewolf, that's why he's been missing classes."

"How long have you known?"

"Since Professor Snape set the essay."

"Well, well Hermione. You really are the brightest witch of your age I've ever met."

Sirius yelled "Come on Remus, let's kill him!"

"Wait-"

"I did my waiting. Twelve years of it. In Azkaban!"

"Very well, kill him," The Professor said handing him his wand "Wait one more minute, Harry has the right to know why."

"I know why, you betrayed my parents. You're the reason they're dead!"

"No, Harry. It wasn't him. Someone did betray your parents, it was someone until quite recently I believe to be dead!"

"Who was it then?"

"Peter Pettigrew and he's in this room, right now. Come out, come out Peter! Come out and play!"

Suddenly another voice was heard and yelled "Expellliarmus!" Black's wand flew from his hand. Severus Snape, wearing black from head to toe was standing in the doorway.

"Vengeance is sweet. How I hoped to be the one to catch you."

"Severus-" Lupin began. Snape had raised his wand toward the professor.

"I told Dumbledore you were helping an old friend into the castle and now here's the proof."

"Brilliant, Snape. Once again, you've put your keen and penetrating mind to the task and as usual come to the wrong conclusion. Now, if you'd excuse us Remus and I have some unfinished business to attend to."

Snape pointed his wand to Sirius' throat, threatening him. "Give me a reason."

"Severus, don't be a fool."

The pair began quarrelling "Sirius, stop talking!"

"Oh, shut up Remus!"

"Look at you both, arguing like an old married couple."

"Why don't you run along and play with your chemistry set?"

"I could do it, you know? But why deny the Dementors? They're so longing to see you. Do I sense fear? A Dementors kiss, I couldn't imagine what that would be like to endure."

"Severus, please." Remus said.

Harry noticed Hermione's wand sticking out of her pocket and subtly removed it from her pocket, she and everyone else was too busy focusing on the scene before them to even realise what was going on.

Snape was showing Black the door to send him out to the Dementors. Harry raised his wand and yelled "Expelliarmus!" Hitting Snape, sending him flying backwards.

"Harry!" Pansy gasped.

"You just attacked a teacher!" Blaise said.

He kept his wand raised "What did you say about Peter Pettigrew?"

"He was at school with us! We thought he was our friend." Remus said.

"No, Peter Pettigrew is dead, you killed him!" He said pointing his wand toward Sirius.

"No he didn't. I thought so too. Until I saw Peter Pettigrew on the map." Remus said.

"Then the map was lying!" Harry snapped.

"The map never lies! Pettigrew is alive. And he's right there." He pointed at the ginger haired boy.

He said "Me? He's mental-"

"No! Not you. Your rat!"

"Scabbers has been in my family-"

"For twelve years! Curiously long for a garden rat! He's missing a toe, isn't he?"

"So what?"

Harry said "All they could find of Pettigrew was his-"

"Finger! Then he transformed into a rat!" Black yelled.

"Show me."

Sirius snatched the rat from the ginger boys hand and he protested "What are trying to do to him? Scabbers! Leave him alone!"

Sirius aimed his wand at the small rat who turned into a large, pale haired man. Both Remus and Sirius dragged the man.

Ronald Weasley looked horrified. The man looked at the two men. He suddenly asked in realisation "Remus? Sirius? My old friends!"

He tried to run between the pair who blocked his exit and pushed him back.

"Harry, look at you. You look so much like your father! We were the best of friends."

"How dare you speak to Harry?" Black growled at him. "How dare you talk about James in front of him!"

"You sold James and Lily to Voldemort, didn't you?" Remus snapped.

"I didn't mean to, the weapons he possesses. Sirius, what would you have done?"

"I would have died!" He yelled. "I would have died rather than betray my friends!"

Harry blocked the door, so Pettigrew could not escape. He ran toward the door and grabbed Harry "You dad, he wouldn't have killed me. He would have shown me mercy!" Pettigrew whispered in his ear.

The two men grabbed him by the shoulders and dragged him away from the boy.

"You should have know Peter, if Voldemort didn't kill you we would."

The man was flinching away, panic in his eyes. Sirius was about to start a spell when Harry yelled "No!"

Remus began "Harry, this man-"

"I know what he is. We'll take him to the castle." Pettigrew started to fall to his knees and thank the messy haired boy. "I said we'd take you to the castle, after that the Dementors can have you."

Pansy and Hermione slung Blaise and Hermione slung Ron over their shoulders, helping carry Ron back to the castle. Sirius said to Harry "When all this is over, we can be a real family."

Harry nodded "I'd love to."

A real family, the thing Harry had been craving. He wanted love and Sirius was the only family member that truly cared for him.

Harry had returned to the castle and checked to see how Ron was doing in the hospital wing. Ron had been dragged into the shrieking shack by Sirius and injured his leg. Harry began "I'm sorry for anything that has happened to us but I'd like to offer a truce."

He held out his hand to Hermione who threw her arms around him. "Thank goodness you're alright. I would have died to save you tonight, you're the only hope we have."

Harry mumbled something that sounded like "Bloody Gryffindors and their stupid bravery."

He held out his hand to Ron who shook it. "I'd like that thank you both what you did for me."

Hermione placed her hand on Harry's shoulder and said "I'm so sorry about you're godfather Harry."

"It's alright."

There were some things that you can't not be friends with someone after it took place. Saving Harry's life was one of those things.

Dumbledore had entered the Infirmary and told Hermione "Two turns should do it."

Two definitely did do the trick.

"You're not staying?" Harry asked Remus.

The professor shook his head "No, I can't. I think it might upset parents when they hear that their children are being taught by a werewolf."

Harry sighed "Thank-you professor, for everything."

The man smiled "You're welcome Harry." He rummaged through a box and handed Harry a blank piece of parchment. "I'm guessing you'll want this back."

Harry looked at in confusion. He said "Well, erm. Thanks."

The professor chuckled "I guess you don't know how it works? If you want the map say 'I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good.' Then the map will appear. When you want to hide it, just say 'Mischief Managed.' Then it will disappear. I knew the creators of the map actually. I knew them quite well, they were Moony, Prongs, Wormtail and Padfoot. I heard Padfoot was barking mad, Prongs was one to go stag and Wormtail, he was one to rat them out. I also heard Moony would be howling at them for always getting in trouble." The professor chuckled to himself, Harry didn't understand decided it was best not to ask. It was probably was best not to ask.

Harry sat in the compartment with Blaise, Pansy and Draco. Draco grinned "Ready for summer?"

Everyone was excited, besides Harry. He tried his best to cover up the fact he didn't really want to go home. "Are you going to the Quidditch World Cup?" Draco asked.

Blaise and Pansy nodded "Can't wait!" Blaise said.

Draco grinned "I have an extra ticket, Harry aren't you going?"

Harry shook his head "No, my muggle aunt and uncle, well I don't think they're going to go."

Draco chuckled "Oh, I forgot. I can ask my father if he will let you have the extra ticket? My mother might let you stay at the Manor? Just, keep out of my fathers way."

Harry nodded "That would be great."


End file.
